grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Kerrie Beach
Kerrie Beach is the fourth dungeon in Serdin of Bermesiah, a beach terrorized by Harpies. It also marks Ley's first appearance. Normal (Level 6-8) Champion Mode (Level 9-11) Story Knight Master officially recognizes Elesis, Arme, and Lire as members of the Grand Chase. Their main mission is to pursue Kaze'aze, with their task being to defeat the Harpies controlled by Kaze'aze's influence. Along the way, Arme is excited, which infuriates Elesis since the group is not on vacation. Nonetheless, Arme agrees to do their job first. Meanwhile, Ley and Jeeves are trying to locate a certain someone. The trio eventually manage to reach the Harpy Queen, the leader of the attack, and defeat her. Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Who said you could go to the Outer Wall of Serdin? Didn't you receive orders to remain where you were? Hee hee...no... Knight Master: ...In any case, you have been made official members of the Grand Chase. Your mission is to pursue Kaze'aze. She is guilty of promoting war and tension on all the continents. What? You mean we weren't a part of the Grand Chase already? I thought we were. Knight Master: Hmm hmm! You are not a true member of the Grand Chase unless you are invested by the Queen herself. Regardless, prepare to receive your next orders. You must go and rid Kerrie beach of some troublesome monsters. No mistaking it. It must be Kaze'aze's influence. Knight Master: Yes. It seems that Kaze'aze's evil powers are strong enough to possess the Harpy Queen, thus, giving her the power to control the monsters there. Speaking of which, I want you to go to Kerrie Beach and take care of the Harpy Queen. Yes, Knight Master. Knight Master: All right. Then, I will trust that you can do it. Wow~ How fun! We're at the beach! Arme! We're not here on vacation, okay? Hee hee. Ohhh, the ocean! I love it! So refreshing! She's not listening to me. Miss Arme? Let us complete our mission here first. The Harpy Queen's nothing! Let's get it over with fast so we can go swimming, shall we? You...you never listen to me, but you listen to Lire... All right, all right! Let's go~! (*Sigh* ...can we actually do this?) Third Room Jeeves! Is he truly still in this human world? Jeeves Yes, my lady. They say he's still here, and yet, I cannot sense him... Hmph~ Father would not have sent me here just to die in this wretched place. Boss Ack! Do you think that huge thing over there is the Harpy Queen? I think so. So now all we have to do is slay the Harpy Queen and then we can go for a swim in the ocean! We are NOT here on vacation! We're still going to have to take down the Harpy Queen before we can do anything else. Harpy Queen: You little runts! How dare you disturb my beach! You're the one that's keeping me from enjoying my swim! You two just sit back. I'll take care of her. Harpy Queen: Quiet! I shall silence you once and for all! She's attacking! Everyone, watch out! Old Dialogue Beginning Knight Master: Would you guys happen to know about Kerrie Beach? Kerrie Beach? Knight Master: Yeah. Kerrie Beach is located on the southern coast of Serdin. Where the water is clear blue and the coconuts grow in bunches. Ahhh~ I want to go there just once. Knight Master: But you know, it seems like there's a small issue going on there right now. Right now the goblins and harpies that are inhabiting the area, are attacking people in the neighboring area of Kerrie Beach. It looks like the influences of Kaze'aze. Knight Master: Yeah, it seems like Kaze'aze's evil powers are strong enough to give the Harpy Queen enough power to control the monsters there. So the thing I want to ask you is if you could help defeat the Harpy Queen. Ha! If that's all then leave it to us. Knight Master: Ok then. I will believe in your strength. Yay~ How fun! Beach! Beach! Arme! Do you think were here to play? I don't think a person who is secretly trying to pack their swimming suit should be saying, Elesis. ... Ladies, now let's stop fighting, why don't we try to complete the mission first? Hoho~ With my magic, I could turn that useless Harpy Queen into ground pork~ Can you not interrupt me while i'm fighting? Psh~ Soooo asking for it aren't you! St~op! Boss Ekk! Do you think that big thing over there is the Harpy Queen? It sure looks like it is. So the faster we beat this guy the faster we can play at the beach right? Arme, I think its time for you to grow up like I have. So, Miss Elesis, you should put away your swimming suit... Harpy Queen: Why you little...! Why are you being so loud? Wow~ Your feathers are almost too pretty to burn. Ok then, you guys stay behind and watch, while I give her a good pounding. Harpy Queen: You noisy runts! I will shut your mouth once and for all. Come on and attack! Everyone be ready! Trivia *Ley mentions Dio being in the human world. However, according to his description and the dialogue in Victor's Fortress, he was still sealed in his own dimension. Category:Dungeons